My Voice
by darknite47
Summary: Fang Raven took words for granted. He hated his sister's babblings, the rude insults, the constant chatter. But an unfortunate incident causes him to lose a very important gift, and it leaves him speechless. Literally. He needs someone who'll help him get through all the struggles of life, and the person is Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

"Max! Can we do something?" My twin brother, Iggy, kept bugging me. I groaned. I took out my earbuds. Eminem, you'll have to wait.

"What do want to do? Play Monopoly? Watch Spongebob? Stalk Ella? Or is it Nudge this week?" I taunted. Iggy glared.

"I dumped Ella. It's Nudge," he matter-of-factly said, as if I changed his world. I doubt it.

"Does this 'Nudge' even know you?" I questioned. Iggy nodded.

"In fact, I'm going to call her right now!" He huffed, taking out his phone. He tapped the touch screen multiple times and I heard some ringing.

"Hello?" A feminine voice was heard. Iggy smirked.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"Um, Iggy. I like you and all-"

"You're breaking up with me?" Iggy's voice, was surprisingly sincere.

"No, no! I like you! It's just that…my brother is…I've got to go." The phone abruptly hung up, leaving Iggy's jaw dropped.

"She chose her brother over me?" Iggy asked, his eyes unbelieving.

"Who's her brother?" I interrogated, ignoring his previous question.

"You know that kid who sits in the back of the class?"

"Iggy. Details," I prompted. He groaned.

"I think his name is…Fang?" I stifled a laugh. Fang.

"How come he has never talked to me?"

"He doesn't really talk to people. Don't know why," Iggy replied, brushing off the detail lightly. I sighed.

"Well, why don't we just watch Spongebob," I suggest. He nods eagerly, his pale blue eyes lighting up. I laughed. Hard to believe we're 18. I switched on the T.V.

"No, Gary," Spongebob laughed. "It's bath time!" Iggy, for no reason, laughed at that. I rolled my eyes.

"How is that funny?" I ask.

"It…just…is!" He burst out laughing again, as Gary keeps escaping Spongebob's grasp.

"This isn't how a normal 18 year old is supposed to spend her Saturday night," I complain.

"You'd rather get drunk? I mean, the fake I.D.s are in my car-"

"No thanks, Ig. Spongebob is good." He smirks and nods.

"When am I not right?" He asks, as if I'll say never.

"Always," I truthfully answer. He glared and focuses back on Spongebob. Twin brothers…you gotta love em.

Nudge POV

"Hey Fang," I whisper. He nods.

"Ok. What are we at?" He points at the combination "ch."

"Ok. So "ch" sounds like…Church," I explain, showing him a picture of a steeple. He nods, his eyes and ears taking in the information.

"Sh," he tries. I shake my head gently.

"Ch," I repeat. He motions for me to say it again, and I do.

"Ch?" I nod, smiling widely.

"Good! So say Church!"

"Ch...ch...ch…blurk," he attempted. I look at my brother, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes showing pure concentration. His black attire didn't change everyday, unless I make him wear navy blue. But that rarely happens.

"No, Fang. Church. Where we pray to God." He raised an eyebrow, as if he's that stupid. I laugh and he glares a bit, but it goes away.

"Ch…shurt."

"Church. God."

"Church," Fang said, the word uncomfortable on his tongue. But he said it. I hugged him, blinking back the oncoming tears. I turned to the next flash card. He shook his head, and picks up the word…sister. I smiled brightly at him.

"You want to learn that?" I whispered. He nodded. I take a deep breath.

"The first part is sis," I carefully said. He blinked.

"S...s...sis." I nod eagerly, smiling.

"Awesome! You got it! Next part is ter." I watch as Fang's tan fingers traced the word, outlining every letter, every syllable, every mark.

"T…t…ten?" I shake my head.

"No, Fang. Ter. Like…I've got nothing. It's just ter." He smirked at me and opened his mouth.

"Ter." I beam at him.

"Great. Now put it together. Sis-ter. Sister." I felt tears rolling down my face as Fang uttered the word.

"Sister." The word was so flawless, as if he was a normal 18 year old, which he definitely wasn't. He wiped away the tears and have me a rare, small smile. I laughed, putting my head back.

I couldn't believe the progress Fang was making. A few months ago, it would take weeks for him to say a word. Now, he can manage multiple words in one day. I smiled at him, clapping my hands.

"Now only if I was as good as you are in math," I playfully complain. Fang nodded smugly, and I poke his stomach.

"You're amazing, Fang," I quietly say. He moves his hands in positions I only understand, a language him, me, my boyfriend, and my boyfriend's sister understand.

'You're better,' he said.

"Thanks Fang. Now, get some rest. Goodnight." I hug him, and even if he doesn't hug back, he pays my back. I leave, leaving him alone in his room.

Fang POV

I watched as my adopted sister left the room, pride of me radiating off her body. I get under my covers and grab my black laptop. I log onto my account on a blogging website, and I got a message.

'At least you're in bed.' Nudge. I smirk and reply back.

'You weren't specific. Now you go to bed.'

'Kk. Night.' Nudge has logged off. I sigh. My little sister has helped me so much, it's not even funny. I start typing under my blog.

'So today I learned the words Church and sister. So, God, please help me. I need progress. This is hard on everyone, especially Nudge. She needs a brother who'll threaten all the jerks who try to date her. But thanks for the progress. Fang.' I log off, smirking in pleasure at the hits I've gotten. My blog was famous.

I'm sure I'm killing you, not telling you what's wrong with me.

I've become a mute. And it's hell. At least My Voice will help with that.

A/N: So I decided to make a more serious fic, and I got bored. So now I have to update FOUR stories. Joy. So review, and I think you'll be happy with the updates.

So review, follow, and if you really like, favorite.


	2. First Encounters

Fang POV

I slowly trudged my way to Nudge's room the next morning, preparing myself for the screams I was about to face for waking her up.

"N-nudge?" I stuttered. That was the first word I learned to master. I poked her bed, but my hand went straight through the blanket. What the…

"BOO!" I jumped, and I heard Nudge's giggling. I gave her a glare, but I internally smiled since she was awake.

"You were soooooo scared. Whatever. We have got to go to school. We are gonna be late for Math. Again." I nodded.

Let me explain something. Since I can't talk, Nudge is like my…talker person. And for some reason, she is really smart. It's like she touches something, and absorbs information. So she can be in my senior class, despite the fact she's younger than me, and still graduate with her friends.

I took out my black car and drove us to school, which was conviently minutes away. I stepped outside, and within seconds, I lost Nudge. She went off to talk with her friends. I blankly stared ahead, waiting for her to come back. Suddenly, I felt a shove against my back.

"Oh shit, sorry," the voice apologized, picking up her books. I bent down and helped her. She gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm a klutz. Sorry." I gave her a nod. She held out her hand.

"Max." I shook her hand, ready to try to say my name.

"Fang." She widened her eyes and smirked.

"Oh, my brother's dating your sister! He's mentioned you before." She checked her watch. "Shit. We're gonna be late. You coming?" Instead of shaking my head, I followed Max inside to Math. Joy. I took my seat, anxiously waiting for Nudge.

She never came. I got a text saying that there was an emergency cheerleader meet, and she was soooooooooooooo über sorry.

Her words, not mine. So I was screwed. Our teacher, Ms. Walker, never called on me, so I wasn't that worried.

But obviously the world hated me today, so I was called on to read.

"Fang, please read the seventh paragraph on page 78 please," she demanded. I gulped and stood up nervously.

"S-similt-t-tan-n-e-i-i-" I stopped, and laughter was heard. I sunk down to my seat as Nudge barged through the classroom, her cheer leading outfit still on.

"So sorry I'm late. You see, we had this cheer leading meet thing, which wasn't really a meet, it was more like a practice, and then Carrie started talking about her breakup with Brad, and Lissa complained about Brigid's seventh new nose this week, and then-"

"Nudge, just…sit down." Ms. Walker rubbed her temples, implying a headache coming. Nudge smiled and took her seat next to me. I glared at her.

"What?" She whispered. I pointed at me textbook, and she widened her eyes.

"They made you read?" I nodded. She looked down.

"Sorry." I shrugged my shoulders. Soon, that was over. I ran to my locker, hoping that I could maybe, just with luck, die of embarrassment. Max caught up with me.

"Hey," she greeted. I nodded.

"So what they did in there wasn't exactly 'My Little Pony' happy. And I want to let you know that if you need a friend, I'm open." I gave her a small half smile.

"So are you mute?" She nervously asked. I took out a whiteboard.

'Kinda. I lost my voice, but I'm getting it back through practice.'

Her jaw dropped in shock.

"You're really strong," she softly said, putting a hand on my shoulder. For some weird reason, I felt electricity go up my arm. Stupid hormones…

"M-me?" I stumbled over my words. She gave me a gentle smile.

"Yeah. You. Who helps you learn, Fang?" She slowly asked.

"My sis-t-ter N-udge," I muttered, my words sounding stupid. Max smiled.

"Iggy's real lucky to have her," she whispered. I nodded. She turned to leave, but I pulled her arm. She gave me a confused look but smiled.

"What is it Fang?"

"Thank y-you, M-m-"

"Max."

"Max." She grinned and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"No problem. See you around." She left, leaving me speechless. Ha. Mute person pun.

Oh yeah. I can flirt with a girl like her and be mute. Sucka.

AN: Thanks to the people who ACTUALLY read it. Um. So reviews are LOVED. So I want them. :))


End file.
